


Sappun Sappun (Like a Cat)

by pastelswitchblade



Series: Playmates [2]
Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelswitchblade/pseuds/pastelswitchblade
Summary: local boyfriends miss each other in seclusion: more at seven
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Mingyu
Series: Playmates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713142
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Sappun Sappun (Like a Cat)

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write something in quarantine so I could write something not in quarantine....you know what i quaran-mean?

The call came just minutes past midnight.

Mingyu’s phone lit up under his cheek, his cheek still smooshed into it where he had fallen asleep watching cat videos. At first, he thought he had just restarted the video with his nose, a picture of two cat paws with pink toe beans filling the screen. It wasn’t until he saw the answer button underneath that he recognized Jaehyun’s contact ID picture. 

He snorted and hinged upright. His head swam. Minghao and Jeonghan had roped him into yet another afternoon of day-drinking because, “The world is ending and there’s nothing to do, don’t be a baby, Mingyu!” He could feel the headache already creeping up the back of his neck.

“M’hullo?” he answered, wiping crusty drool from the side of his mouth. He heard Jaehyun giggle. Mingyu grinned despite himself, his heart swelling at the sound. He really was whipped.

“Did I wake you up, puppy?” Jaehyun murmured. 

“Maybe. But that’s okay, kitten. I missed your voice today.” Their pet names no longer made Mingyu’s ribs clench around his chest, but rather washed a heady buzz over his body. Slipping into his headspace was like sliding into a bath that was the perfect temperature. Comforting, but still tingley. 

Jaehyun hummed, the sound hitching slightly in a way that made Mingyu’s cock twitch. He rolled his eyes at his own sensitivity, and willed it away. “What did you do today?” Jaehyun asked. The sound of fabric shuffled past the microphone.

“I slept in until noon, ate way too much, and got wrapped into day-drinking with the demons. The usual, these days.”

“Did you drink a lot?” Jaehyun asked. He seemed slightly concerned.

“Just a couple of glasses,” Mingyu admitted. “But I’m pretty sure Minghao finished the rest of that bottle by himself.” Talking about Minghao quickly killed any arousal he had felt on awakening. He shuffled back to rest against his headboard. “I bet he’ll be perfectly fine tomorrow though, and he’ll want to do the whole thing over again. I really don’t get how he does it.”

“He should come keep Dongyoung company,” Jaehyun laughed. “I think they’d get along.”

“What did you do today, kitten?” Mingyu cooed. He fiddled with a loose string on the waist of his boxers. It was unusual, not seeing Jaehyun. Not just because of the order, but because they did almost exclusively video calls nowadays. Not being able to watch Jaehyun pop his dimples in and out as he thought was making every pause seem ages longer.

“Kind of the same. Finished a book. Took a couple of showers out of boredom.” Jaehyun sniffed dryly.

“No wine for you?” Mingyu joked.

Jaehyun huffed. “No, just…” He trailed off.

Mingyu knew for sure this time that this pause was too long. He heard the rustling of fabric, so he knew Jaehyun was still on. He waited another couple of seconds, but his anxiety got the better of him.

“Kitten, are you still th—”

“Puppy, can I ask you someth—”

They both laughed. “This is weird,” Mingyu whined. “Can I see you?”

“No!” Jaehyun answered quickly. “No, I mean… Not yet. Can I ask you something first?”

“Sure, kitten,” Mingyu said. “You can ask me anything.” The headache creeping up Mingyu’s neck swept away any drowsiness left in his system. He closed his eyes and pressed the headboard against the base of his neck to will it away. He was starting to feel a little concerned about Jaehyun, and couldn’t afford the pain distracting him. He heard Jaehyun take a small, shaky breath before his voice rang through with confidence.

“How do you feel about phone sex?”

Mingyu’s eyes snapped open. “Phone sex?” he repeated, as if he had never heard the term before. His mind whirled. He and Jaehyun were in a relationship. Technically, they were long-distance for the time being. They both had phones. They both liked sex. Loved it! They were in a happy, consenting, monogamous relationship. They could…

“Hello? Earth to Mingyu? I can tell you’re thinking, but you’re still making me nervous.”

“Phone sex!” Mingyu said again, and Jaehyun laughed.

“Yes, good boy, phone sex is the word. Care to share your thoughts?” Jaehyun inhaled deeply again, somewhat shakier than before. “Quickly, please?”

“Yes!” Mingyu was trying not to shout, but he was buzzing with excitement. If he had a tail, it would be wagging. They weren’t quite at tails yet, but the thought of one sent the buzz down to his crotch. “Yes, of course I want to, absolutely! Yes!”

Jaehyun laughed, the giggle turning into a small whine. Mingyu lifted his head off the wood, a throb of pain pulsing through it as the pieces came together in his brain. “Kitten… Do you want to have phone sex right now?” Jaehyun whined again. A wave of arousal washed over Mingyu. “Kitty, can I see you? Please?”

Jaehyun chuckled. “Have you been a good puppy? Maybe if you’re good, you can watch me.” Mingyu slammed his head back against the headboard. He pressed his palm hard against the base of his cock, willing his immediate hard-on to last. As if Jaehyun could see him, he whispered, “Good puppies don’t touch themselves without permission.” Mingyu choked, but obeyed. He shoved his free hand under his thigh. “Are you touching yourself, Mingyu?”

Mingyu shook his head before he realized Jaehyun wasn’t actually there. “No,” he gasped. “I’m not. Not anymore.”

“Not anymore?” Mingyu could hear the wry smile in Jaehyun’s voice. “That’s good, then. Good boy.” He heard the sound of fabric rustling again before Jaehyun’s voice came through, slightly quieter. “Can you still hear me, puppy?” Jaehyun moaned.

“I hear you, baby. You sound so nice, so pretty,” Mingyu whispered. Jaehyun moaned a little louder, always weak to praise. Mingyu pressed his thighs together tight. “I bet you look even better, kitten. Can you show me? I promise I’ll be good, please?”

Jaehyun’s breath quickened, and Mingyu clawed at the back of his own thigh. “Are you being good, puppy?” Jaehyun whispered.

“Yes,” Mingyu sobbed. “I promise, yes!”

“Show me,” Jaehyun commanded, and hung up. Mingyu panicked for a millisecond before his phone lit up again with Jaehyun’s video call. He answered without hesitation, but pouted as Jaehyun kept his video off. Jaehyun laughed at Mingyu’s reaction. “Show me, baby,” he said again. “Show me how good you are.”

Mingyu’s face flushed, and he quickly switched to the back camera to avoid seeing himself. He aimed the camera at his boxers, straining and damp against his heavy hardness. 

“Take them off, I want to see it.”

Mingyu complied. It was tricky, keeping his grip on his phone and shoving his boxers down with one hand. He shuddered as the cotton slid over his cock with welcome friction, but successfully slipped the waistband under his balls without coming. 

“God, I miss seeing that big fucking cock,” Jaehyun sighed. It twitched at the sound of his voice, and he gasped. Mingyu blushed even harder, certain that his flush could be seen in the paler skin above his pubes. He rubbed his hand over the spot, desperate for any kind of touch. Precum dripped from his head onto the back of his hand, but he still didn’t touch himself. He was well-trained.

“Good boy,” Jaehyun giggled. “Okay then,” he breathed. “Here’s your reward.” Mingyu gasped as Jaehyun finally turned his video on. He had the phone propped up on the shelf above his pillows, so Mingyu could see all of Jaehyun’s bed. His grey comforter was crumpled and tossed to the side, and a pillow was nestled between Jaehyun’s legs. Jaehyun was kneeling, his pretty pink knees spread wide and his perfect white thighs framing the pillow. Mingyu’s eyes almost started to water as he noticed his own slightly oversized grey sweatshirt hanging loosely across Jaehyun’s shoulders. 

“God, you’re perfect,” Mingyu breathed. “You’re so pretty, you’re so handsome, Jesus, Jaehyun, I—”

“Wait!” Jaehyun giggled, and Mingyu could finally see his dimples sink deep into flushed cheeks. “Wait, I’m not done.” 

Mingyu held his breath as Jaehyun bit down on his lower lip, and slowly pulled the pillow away. His dick was flush against his tummy, redder than anything else on him. Jaehyun rose up on his knees and cradled his sack with one hand, his breath hitching. Just barely visible between his taut thighs was the base of a large black dildo.

“Holy fuck,” Mingyu choked, his hand wrapping around his own dick without even thinking. It was hard to tell with most of it still inside Jaehyun, but in girth at least it seemed the same size as his.

“Hey!” Jaehyun pouted. “Bad dog!”

Mingyu quickly pulled his hand back as he realized his camera was still pointed at his crotch. “Sorry, kitten,” he whined. “I couldn’t help it. Fuck, you’re so fucking sexy, can I see it? Can I see how much you can take?”

Jaehyun kept pouting, but slowly lifted onto his knees until the whole dildo was visible. Sure enough, it was nearly the same size as Mingyu’s, if not a little shorter. Mingyu could feel himself starting to sweat, the tension in his balls becoming painful. They had met up as many times as they could before they were confined to their own dorms, swapping blow jobs and hand jobs with a teenage-like fervor. But they had never had the time to fuck. Jaehyun would insist otherwise, but Mingyu wanted their first time to be good, slow. Unrushed. He wanted to finger Jaehyun open himself, wanted to revel in the sounds he made. But with the world how it was, neither of them felt like waiting anymore.

Especially with the picture Jaehyun painted now, never looking away from the camera as he slowly sank back down onto the dildo. His jaw went slack as he moaned, obviously too far gone to care if anyone heard him. Jaehyun bottomed out. He wiggled back and forth with a devilish smile as he did. Mingyu could barely form coherent thoughts as he imagined Jaehyun doing the same on his own dick.

“It’s not as big as yours, puppy,” Jaehyun said. He was reading Mingyu’s mind again. “But I wish it was.” With that, Jaehyun started to bounce, black showing in tiny flashes as he picked up his pace. “Do you want that too, puppy?”

Mingyu whined, biting down on his knuckles to keep from shouting. “Yes, kitten, I want to fuck you so bad. I want you to ride me just like that, baby.”

Jaehyun whined and closed his eyes. His hands raked Mingyu’s sweatshirt to his nipples, and he gasped as he teased himself. Mingyu caught on.

“I would hold onto your thighs, kitten, your perfect thighs. I would fuck into you and you wouldn’t even have to do a thing, baby. Just ride me, I’ll do all the work.” Jaehyun let out a choked moan, bouncing even faster against the base of his dildo. “I would touch you all over, pinch your cute nipples.” Mingyu felt a dry shudder go through him. “Kitten, I would make you scream.”

With that, Jaehyun cried out. His head snapped back, and he caught himself on shaky arms as he arched against the force of his orgasm. White ropes arched from his dick as he rolled through it, coming untouched. Mingyu shuddered again, and his hips snapped upward. He cursed, and Jaehyun’s head lolled back towards the screen. “Can you come, puppy? Can you come like that?”

Mingyu sobbed. “Please, I can’t, I want to— Fuck!” Jaehyun lifted one more time off of the dildo before sinking all the way to the base, his face open in shock at his own overstimulation. With that image, Mingyu’s thighs clenched together in a vice grip and he came, white hot fire shooting through him as he clenched his eyes shut. The image of Jaehyun bottomed out and speckled with cum burned into his mind. He almost shouted, the force of coming untouched so strong. He whined as he settled down, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. His hand shook as he released the sheets crumpled in his grip. He sat back like that for a second, overwhelmed with what he had just done. He had never come untouched like that. But for Jaehyun, apparently, anything was possible.

He was shaken from his stupor by the sound of Jaehyun giggling. He opened one eye to look back down at the screen. Jaehyun had set the dildo to the side, and was stopped in the midst of cleaning his front with a washcloth. He was failing to stifle a laugh, and shook his head fervently when he saw Mingyu start to frown.

“I’m not laughing at you, no! Oh my God, no, that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen Mingyu, honestly! It was incredible. But, um… look at your camera?”

Mingyu kept frowning, still unsure of Jaehyun as he switched the call view to his own feed. It was a complete blur. He flipped over his phone and realized with horror that he had come directly onto the back of it. Jaehyun’s cackle rang out as he hastily wiped it off with a tissue and switched back to the front camera. Jaehyun was still rolling when Mingyu finally settled back, tossing the tissue across the room and tucking himself back into his boxers.

Mingyu smiled despite himself. Even if Jaehyun was laughing at him, it was his favorite song to listen to. Jaehyun caught him staring and composed himself, tucking a pillow back between his legs. “Sorry,” he said. Mingyu just shook his head. “What?”

“You’re beautiful,” Mingyu replied. Jaehyun flushed a deep peach, the color reaching down from his neck to the hollow of a collarbone just barely peeking out above the sweatshirt. Mingyu wanted nothing more than to press his lips against the skin there. “Next time—”

“Next time?” Jaehyun repeated incredulously. Mingyu pouted. “Okay, next time.”

“Next time, can I… See it more? I mean like, um… I want to see your dimples.”

“You can see—? Oh. Those ones.” Jaehyun grinned, the devilish glint back in his eyes. He could see Mingyu’s eyes starting to glaze over again already, sleep quickly overtaking his giant puppy boyfriend. “Next time, you’ll have the perfect view.” He reached for the phone, his finger hovering over the end button. 

“Next time, it’ll be yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll show myself out 
> 
> But first!  
> @stanwithyams on twt  
> yell at me to finish my wips pls
> 
> comment to give mingyu a tissue


End file.
